Grand Exchange
The Grand Exchange (also abbreviated as GE) is a trading system for players to buy and sell almost all tradeable items in RuneScape. Members get eight grand exchange slots, in which they may buy or sell items; however, free players are limited to three. Traders don't need to advertise, meet each other, or even wait at the Grand Exchange for their trades to finish. All coins and items from fully and partly finished trades are collectable at any bank, but not at bank chests (except the one in Shantay Pass, Burthorpe, the Clan Wars and Castle Wars lobby, and the Motherlode Mine) nor at deposit boxes. Additionally, players will receive a message in their chatbox when the status of a trade offer is updated. This trading system resembles a real-life electronic assist exchange. It is almost always more useful to sell items on the Grand Exchange rather than to a General Store, as the profit margin is much larger for useful items. The Grand Exchange also refers to the location of this trading system, which is an official marketplace northwest of Varrock city. It was released on 26 February 2015 and has since replaced the Trading Post and the older marketplaces in Varrock and Falador cities. It is a popular place and usually crowded. General Information Finding the Grand Exchange The Grand Exchange is located northwest of Varrock, to the east of Edgeville both of which are located just to the south of the Wilderness. There are many ways to get there, including: *Walking from Varrock (with or without use of the Varrock Teleport spell). *Using the tunnel northwest of the Grand Exchange (requires membership and level 21 Agility). *Using a canoe station (requires level 12 Woodcutting) to travel to either the Champion's Guild station or Barbarian Village station or Edgeville station and walking north, east or using the tunnel mentioned above. *Using the spirit tree northeast of the Grand Exchange (requires membership and having completed the quest Tree Gnome Village). *Using the fairy ring with the code " " (requires membership and having access to the fairy rings from the quest Fairytale II - Cure a Queen). *Using the spell Varrock Teleport, or a Varrock teleport tablet. * Using a charge on a ring of wealth to teleport in front of the Grand Exchange. Item sets Most armour sets and the dwarf multicannon can be assembled into sets to save space. They behave like ordinary items except that they cannot be worn or used until they are disassembled. Only the Grand Exchange clerks can assemble and disassemble sets, and they will do this an unlimited number of times for free. Right-clicking a set and selecting "destroy" will not disassemble it. You can also try to right click the banker and go to the sets. NPC Informants Around the Grand Exchange are six characters who show the current prices of various items. *Brugsen Bursen can be right-clicked to search for an items guide price. *James gives information about membership bonds. *Farid Morrisane shows the prices of ores. *Relobo Blinyo shows the prices of logs. *Bob Barter shows the prices of herbs. He also decants potions into full and empty vials. He can decant potions even if they are noted. *Murky Matt shows the prices of runes. He also "decants" charged items into full and empty charges. *Hofuthand shows the prices of certain weapons and armours. Pricing Prices are partly governed by the ''Laws of Supply and Demand:'' *If an item's demand is higher than supply, then its price will increase. *If an item's supply is higher than demand, then its price will decrease. *If an item's demand matches its supply, then its price will stay the same (thus, remain at equilibrium). Jagex has never published the Grand Exchange's exact pricing algorithms, although there are some reasonable guesses. By using the Laws of Supply and Demand, the prices of items are updated depending on its recently traded prices and volume. For items with low volume such as partyhats, their prices update every few days or even once a week. Jagex can also intervene and set the prices themselves, and they reserve the right to intervene when they believe price manipulation is occurring on an inexcusable scale. The Grand Exchange Market Watch contains up-to-date information on the prices for various items. Buying rates Buying rate is restricted to a certain quantity every 4 hours. Some items have a connected limit, meaning that you can only buy a certain amount of either item, or a mix of the two up to a particular point. There are no restrictions on selling items, however. Category:Grand Exchange Category:Varrock Category:Economy Category:Locations Category:Bank